Little Secret
by HyunnK.V
Summary: Chapter 1 :: Sepintar-pintarnya orang menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga, apa aku salah? ll Pair : HunKai, ChanKai, MyungKai, HanKai, SeungKai, ZiKai dan mungkin bertambah itu sih tergantung :3


**Little Secret**

**.**

**Cast : **

Kim Jongin/Kai,

Oh Sehun**, **

Park Chanyeol,

Kim Myungsoo,

Luhan,

Lee Seunghyun (Seungri Big Bang),

Woo Jihoo (Zico Block B),

_etc._

**Pair :** HunKai, ChanKai, MyungKai, HanKai, SeungKai, ZiKai

**Rated : T**

**Warn!**

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, _etc._

**Note : **

FF ini ada setelah meyakinkan diri(?) dengan membaca berbagai macam ff keren-keren yang buat Hyun rela terjaga biar cepat selesai hehehe…

**Don't read if Don't like this pair and ME**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

**_etc._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Mendesah. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan hal tak berguna tersebut. Namja berperawakan pelajar SMA -terbukti dengan seragam yang tengah ia gunakan gunakan- dengan penampilan culunnya, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku bersampul hitam berukuran sedang dipangkuannya ke jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan kirinya.<p>

"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?" bisiknya ambigu yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh dirinya.

Suara angin yang berhembus pelan seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu"

Bertepatan dengan selesai berucap, bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tujuan berhenti di depannya. Kacamata besar yang ia simpan di kantung blazer birunya segera ia kenakan dan menyimpan buku yang menemaninya sejak tadi kedalam tas.

"Ini keputusanmu, jadi mari bertahan sampai waktunya" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi terdengar ambigu, beranjak dari duduknya guna memasuki bus sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

.

_ooOoo_

.

"MINGGIR!?"

Mendengar suara teriakan tak asing, sontak saja para siswa yang memenuhi lorong sekolah segera memberi jalan pada namja tampan yang tengah berlari menghiraukan suara teriakan yang membuat telinganya selalu berdengung.

BRAKK

"Se-hunh... Huhh..."

Beberapa siswa yang berada di sana segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memberat setelah berlari cukup jauh. Makian kecil yang hanya di dengar oleh angin ia lancarkan pada orang yang terlalu bersemangat membuat para muridnya tersiksa dengan sekolah yang terlalu luas untuknya.

Namja berambut coklat yang tengah mendengarkan musik dari sepasang earphone miliknya, mengangkat salah satu alisnya melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu merindukannya hingga berlari seperti sekarang -_-.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Seungri? Sebegitu rindunyakah kau pada Sehun hingga berlari dari gerbang sekolah untuk menemuinya?"

Luhan namja berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik di saat bersamaan, mengejek Seungri sesuai dengan apa yang pikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Rusa. Aku hanya ingin memberitau, mainanmu sudah masuk sekolah"

Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Seungri, kelima namja yang tengah berkumpul di satu meja itu terdiam sejenak, dengan serempak mereka memusatkan perhatian ke arah Sehun yang tampak tak peduli.

"Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa padanya" ucap Sehun cuek.

"Yosh, saatnya menyusun plan" ucap Chanyeol penuh semangat, namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar yang mereka paham betul arti senyuman tersebut mengandung unsur kejahilan.

"Aku tau" Zico yang sejak tadi sibuk menggodai para lelaki manis yang berperan sebagai uke, menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hei Myungsoo, kau ikut?"

Namja yang sejak tadi memilih diam dengan menenggelamkan diri pada buku tebal berbahasa inggris itu hanya menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Lu, kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut, sudah 3 hari aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang karena namja idiot itu tidak masuk"

"Biasa, orang lemah ya seperti itu" ejek Seungri yang diangguki oleh sahabatnya yang lain, pengecualian dengan kedua namja yang terkenal bersifat dingin tersebut memilih sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Kita mulai" bisik Zico menjilat bibir bawahnya.

.

_ooOoo_

.

_'Sialan bocah-bocah ini. Mengapa melihatku terus? Ckk... Mengapa juga aku mau berpenampilan seperti ini?'_ sungut namja yang sejak kakinya menginjak halaman sekolah ini menjadi pusat perhatian dalam hati.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri menuju kelas'nya' meski sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang terus merosot di pangkal hidungnya mengingat ukiran kacamata itu terlalu besar.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya terdiam melihat sebuah bangku yang di penuhi coretan dalam bentuk makian tersebut berada di luar kelas. Kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung, tampak berpikir sejenak dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah datar mendengar suara seseorang yang tertawa terlalu keras dari dalam.

"Huhh... Beginikah penyambutanmu padaku, bocah kurang ajar? Kurasa memberimu sedikit perlawanan tidak masalah" gumamnya melanjutkan kakinya tuk melangkah memasuki kelas.

Suasa seketika sunyi melihat seseorang yang di jadikan topik berjalan memasuki kelas dan―

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kursiku, mata empat?"

Namja bernama asli Woo Jihoo itu menatap tajam seseorang yang dengan santainya meletakkan tas hitam miliknya keatas meja yang di ketahui di tempati oleh Zico.

"Si mata empat ini tengah duduk, apa kau tidak lihat?" balasnya santai dan menenggelamkan diri ke buku yang belum habis ia bacanya saat menunggu bus tadi.

"Aku baru tau kau punya nyali juga ya, Jongin?" ejek Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas Jongin dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Sehun dan Myungsoo yang sudah kembali kedunia nyata, hanya menatap Jongin yang duduk tak jauh di antara mereka dengan pandangan datar yang tidak bisa di terjemahkan oleh sembarang orang(?).

"Pergi dari tempat duduk Zico, Culun. Kau membuat bakterimu menempel disana" sahut Seungri yang diangguki oleh yang lain terlebih namja-namja yang berada di lorong tadi kini berada di depan kelas mereka yang berteriak memaki Jongin untuk segera pergi dari kursi salah seorang Pangeran mereka.

"Lalu?" ia membalik ke halaman selanjutnya tampak tak peduli.

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot rupanya. Bangkumu ada di luar, kurasa kau sudah melihatnya. Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk di bangkumu itu dengan begitu tidak ada pemandangan menyakitkan mata disini dan segera pindah dari kursi sahabatku" kali ini Luhan menyahut, tak ingin ketinggalan rupanya.

"Idiot? Kurasa kau salah menyebutku seperti itu, Rusa betina. Yang harusnya kau panggil idiot itu adalah orang berwajah mesum sepertinya, bukan aku. Karena dia sudah berbaik hati memindahkan bangku untukku di luar sana, jadi kurasa ia tak keberatan bangkunya ku tempati. Terlebih yang meminjam harus mengembalikan ketempatnya semula, bukan begitu Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"HIEE? RUSA BETINA?!" Luhan memandang Jongin horror dengan julukan yang ia dapat, sementara itu Sehun yang di sebut namanya memilih bungkam.

TEETT

TEETT

TEETT

"Sialan, kau dasar murahan" geram Zico dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan amarahnya yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Sebaiknya kau mengalah saja, kembalikan bangkunya ketempat semula. Aiko Saem akan datang, dan kau tau seberapa menyeramkan guru itu" ucap Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, menepuk bahu Zico yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Akan kubalas kau, lihat saja nanti" ucap Zico penuh dendam dan berlalu menuju keluar kelas guna mengambil bangku yang sengaja ia taruh di luar sana.

_'Aku sangat menantinya asal itu tidak mengganggu 'PR' ku'_ batin Jongin menatap kepergian Zico.

"Dia aneh" bisik Seungri ke arah Chanyeol yang beru saja mendudukkan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ini akan jauh lebih menarik. Bukan begitu Sehun, Myungsoo?" mata bulatnya memandang ke arah Sehun dan Myungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan di depan mereka.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan memilih memandang langit di balik jendela di sampingnya.

"Kurasa begitu" ucap Myungsoo yang di balas seringaian lebar oleh Chanyeol dan senyuman maut dari Seungri.

.

_ooOoo_

.

Suara bel yang berdentang dua kali menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya menanti. Beramai-ramai penghuni kelas XI-1yang memang berisikan 22 orang per kelas berhamburan keluar menuju ruang ganti tanpa memperdulikan Aiko Saem yang masih berada di kelas begitu pula 9 orang lainnya.

"Jongin, bias ikut Saem sebentar?"

Jongin yang merasa disebut namanya hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlalu meninggalkan 8 orang lainnya yang belum beranjak dari tepat duduknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk balas dendam?" Luhan membuka suara yang diangguki Zico dengan wajah yang masih terlihat memerah meski samar, masih dendam rupanya dengan Jongin.

"Nanti saja kalian melakukannya"

Myungsoo yang beranjak dari kursinya mendapat tatapan penuh tanya termasuk Sehun yang melirik dari ujung matanya.

"Jika aku tidak salah, masanya berakhir hari ini"

"Heh? Bicaralah yang jelas Myungsoo, apa setelah lama tak berbicara kau lupa menyusun kata dengan benar?" protes Chanyeol yang tak mengerti satupun ucapan yang di keluarkan oleh Myungsoo yang di angguki Zico dan Seungri.

Namun beda halnya dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang tampaknya paham, terlihat jelas dari seringaian Luhan meski Sehun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, matanya terlihat senang setelah mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. Keduanya –Sehun dan Luhan- yang merupakan sepupu mengikuti langkah Myungsoo yang telah berada di depan pintu diikuti ke-3nya yang masih protes tak mengerti.

"Maaf Aiko Saem, ada apa Saem memanggil saya?" Tanya Jongin dengan sopan sesampainya keduanya di ruang guru yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Saem hanya mengatakan bahwa hari ini kau akan tinggal di asrama. Kau masih ingatkan batas yang Saem berikan? Dan ini sudah 2 bulan, jadi sesuai kesepakatan ini adalah kunci nomor ruanganmu"

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Aiko ingin rasanya menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya namun tidak ia lakukan dan hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sembari menerima kunci yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Barangmu sudah ada disana, tinggal kau atur sedemikian rupa"

Ia hanya mengangguk dengan kedua pasang mata mengarah ke nomor yang tertera pada kunci.

'_Jika aku tak salah ingat, setiap kamar berisi 7-__8 orang yang berada di kelas yang sama. Dengan begitu ada 3 kamar per kelas. Tapi mengapa feelingku berubah jelek begini?'_ batinnya mengusap leher jenjangnya tidak tertutupi kerah blazer miliknya.

Aiko yang melihat Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya memandang siswa yang masuk ke Victory High School sekolah khusus namja bertaraf internasional ini melalui jalur beasiswa dan merupakan anak didiknya yang bisa ia banggakan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jongin?"

"Ano, Saem… Teman sekamarku itu kalau boleh tau, siapa?"

"Para Pangeran Sekolah, mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Jadi tentu saja Saem terima"

"M–Mwo?"

GLUP

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Aiko Saem.

'_K__alau begini, bagaimana dengan 'PR'ku? Terlebih akukan… HUWAAA ini darurat'_ batin Jongin frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yosh, Hyun udah comeback dong meski belum sepenuhnya tapi adakah yang kangen?<p>

Untuk ff lain yang pada minta dilanjut, Hyun masih dalam proses jadi tunggu aja ddatebayo :3

Daaaaan, Hyun mau minta maaf karena beberapa ff entah 5/6 ff nggak akan Hyun lanjut T.T sebagai gantinya ff ini dan dua ff yang masih dalam proses akan menggantikan.

Ah satu info lagi, semua pada mau nggak Sequel I Love You, My Hyung? Kalau nggak da yang mau, Hyun nggak posting dah hehehe :3

Sip dah, ada yang berminat atau tertarik sama ff ini dan mau comment soal pemberitahuan mendadak Hyun?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?

_Hyun__K__.V_


End file.
